Noise Complaint
by JaxonLove
Summary: Clarke and Raven throw a bachelorette party for their best friend Octavia. Little do they know the noise complaint is heading them directly into the path of one Officer Lexa Steel but what is going to happen when the girls think Lexa and her fellow Officer are strippers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay second of the two one shots I wrote. This one was actually a requested one shot so I hope I did it some justice. Also please take note that I DO know this would never happen in real life. I got a lot of shit on AO3 for what is considered "disrespect" on Clarke's half. Anyways don't forget to read "Kick Me" and give me a bunch of feedback on both stories so I can choose one for a multi fic. Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **PS - Same note again just for the sake of it. I DO KNOW THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. =)**

* * *

Lexa stood outside her squad car waiting in line for coffee. It's was a cold night and they were already busy and she was in need of another energy boost. Friday nights kept them on their toes and after being on a few calls already left both her and her partner buzzing and coming down from the high of the chase. She loved being a police officer and everything that came with it. Wearing the uniform was her pride and joy.

"Damn look at this wheeewww girl you got it going on." Lexa rolled her eyes at the cat call the guys walking by gave her. She knew her uniform did wonders showing on her toned body but she could only so many comments before she dished one back.

"You want to join me?" Lexa turned around giving her usual smug smirk to one of the men.

"Damn right I'll give you anything you desire girl." Lexa looked behind the group of guys watching her partner laugh in the car.

"Good I'm sure the boys in the cell would love to nail your pretty ass." Lexa bit her lip trying not to laugh at the shocked reaction from the guy. She could hear all his friends laughing as they grabbed him and dragged him along.

"Do you ever get tired of that?" Lexa looked at her partner Nyko as she got back into the car handing him the hot coffee to warm up his hands.

"Not really I mean it's all fun and games unless one of them gets touchy." Lexa leaned back knowing she had a good vibes between her and the community area she always patrolled.

 **Beep beep**

 _"All officers be advised we have a third noise complaint being called in from 11705 Polis Drive. It appears to be a party with music and screaming but no other information was given."_

Lexa looked over at her partner grabbing her radio to message back. They were only three blocks from the name address. It was a quick call to clean up.

"Dispatch 1212 this is officer Steel we're only a few blocks away from the complaint. Heading out now." Lexa put the radio back down pulling their squad car out making their way to the address.

"I'm getting married bitches." Clarke laughed lifting her glass full of god knows what kind of alcohol screaming with the rest of her friends. Her best friend was getting married and she couldn't be more happier for the girl.

"Thank you thank you this is your fly and fantastic genius of a DJ." Raven popped her collar pointing out to Octavia who was still dancing around in a circle.

"Next in line is…" Octavia screamed it pointing at her blonde bombshell of a best friend.

"No no no." Clarke held her hands up protesting the fact that she was next to get married.

"Clarke Clarke Clarke." Raven started the chant hearing all of the girls jump in.

Clarke stepped up trying to grab the microphone from her other best friend.

"What do you say girls. Will the master of the white coat be marrying a guy or a girl." Raven smiled at Clarke who flipped her the bird.

"I'm saying girl." Octavia shouted tipping back a shot.

"There is no girl or guy in my life right now O." Clarke tried to spit back at her friends. She was too busy with work lately and after her shitty break up she was just looking to have fun.

"I'm calling on myself." Clarke turned around hearing one of Octavia's friends shout it out. Clarke was a little shocked at the upfront personality coming from the other blonde across the room.

"Whhewww there you go we got a hot new couple on the rise." Raven laughed into the microphone before turning the music back on switching up the playlist.

"Dance with me bitch." Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand dragging her out into the middle of the floor.

Clarke felt herself getting lost in the music again. It was the first time she had the night off in a while and getting drunk with her best friends was the best thing she could think of. She wanted to be in Octavia's position at some point in her life but she wasn't up to par on the dating standards lately. She was a little too old fashion from what her friends kept telling her.

 **Knock knock….**

Clarke felt the whole room go a little silent hearing someone go from knocking to banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Raven left her little makeshift dj booth hopping happily towards the door.

"SPD open up ma'am we have a noise complaint we need to check on." Clarke heard a woman's voice come through the door.

"SPD." Raven said out loud before she started to scream strippers yanking the door wide open.

"Ohhh my god yessss." Octavia started to jump up and down plopping her ass down in a chair while still dancing.

Clarke was a little confused she knew her and Raven had put together the bachelorette party and neither of them had mentioned calling in strippers for the party. Shrugging it off she figured one of the other girls set up the surprise for the brunette.

"Ma'am we're here regarding a noise complaint." Lexa walked in seeing all the girls dancing around with bridesmaids tags and getting married decorations. It was obvious someone was getting married and they were all drunk and celebrating.

"Noise complaint my ass." Raven grabbed a hold of both police officers dragging them into the room.

"You're going to need to let us go." Lexa heard her partner get a little stern with the shorter brunette who let go hopping back behind what looked like a DJ station grabbing the microphone.

"Ladies and want to be gents we got ourselves some mighty fine strippers here." Lexa shook her head at the shorter brunette pointing at the both her and her partner.

"Give me my last lap dance as a free woman." Octavia pointed at the guy in the police uniform.

Clarke was watching both officers something seemed a little off about their approach is they were really about to take off their clothes and pass out dances. She really couldn't complain because the brunette wearing the uniform looked like a goddess. She was a little taller than herself and seemed to be extremely toned in all the right places looking her uniform up and down. She had to admit most of the time she strayed from any kind of person in uniform but for some reason the brunette was giving her a curiosity vibe.

"Looks like the princess has her eyes on the sexy lady officer here." Clarke glared up at Raven knowing that she just caught checking out the woman.

Lexa heard the DJ mention something about her and someone they refer to as princess. She was trying to find the cords to the damn music set up so she could shut down the noise and calm everyone down. Looking around she spotted a blonde staring her down. The girl was stunning, her blue eyes seemed dark and deep and completely glossed over from drinking. Lexa stood a little straighter seeing the blonde bite her lip before sauntering over towards her.

"You guys can do it anywhere." Raven switch on the song Anywhere by 112 knowing it would set the mood perfectly for the dancing to begin.

"Jacket off boy." Lexa turned her head around spotting her partner trying to control the women around him. She knew this was suppose to be an easy call to handle but the women seemed to be a little more crazy than they expected.

Between your legs loud and clear. I wanna talk back to her, Make love to her. I wanna hear you scream my name.

Clarke heard the beat the lyrics and she couldn't deny that she'd love to see the brunette on her knees between her legs dancing or for another reason. Now standing in front of the girl she spotted her eyes. They were an unexplained color of green. She felt like they were burning her skin as she bit her lip seeing the girl look her up and down.

"Where's my dance office." Clarke ran her fingers down the brunettes uniform tapping on the badge.

"Ma'am this is a real badge. We are real police officers." Lexa backed up a little watching the blonde run her tongue across her teeth tipping her head smiling at her.

"Take that jacket off commander." Lexa turned to see the smaller brunette behind her shining with humor as she gave her a small shove sending her forward.

Clarke watched shock run down the brunette's face as she came flying forward smacking directly into her. Clarke felt herself take a few steps back with the weight of the brunette only to feel herself bump up against something causing her to land directly on her ass and the brunette on top of her.

"Damn princess own that shit." Clarke heard Octavia scream over at her as she placed her hands on the brunettes thighs trying to steady both of them.

Lexa wasn't sure what to do. She was pretty much straddling one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen before and yet she was a police officer here to do her job. If it was under different circumstance she might actually give the woman what she was asking for.

"Mmm you look good on top of me." Clarke was shocked about the comment coming out of her mouth. The liquid courage was flowing through her veins and she couldn't stop herself.

"Ma'am" Lexa went to push off the blonde only to feel her ass get grabbed and pulled back down.

"It's Clarke and seriously this uniform does wonders for your body." Clarke ran her hands up the lining of the uniform.

"Take it off take it off." Clarke watched as one of their friends popped down beside her on the couch whistling at the brunette who was trying to climb her way off of her.

"Dispatch this is 1212 Officer Steel we're going to need some backup to control the crowd." Lexa managed to get the call off between the music and girls.

"Ohhh she's even professional with the radio and all." Clarke listened to her friend next to her as she kept her eyes on the brunette. Something about those green eyes that kept meeting hers made her think it wasn't just her being horny that something was really there.

"You going to take that off or do I need to help you?" Clarke leaned back up now that the brunette was standing in front of her.

"Hands off." Lexa said it sternly lifting her hand to her gun making sure the girl sitting next to the blonde kept her distance.

"She's rough princess that's your type not mine." Clarke felt her friend get off the couch while she looked up spotting the brunette turn her eyes back on her.

"That's how the game is played huh?" Clarke stood up owning the bubble her and the brunette were now sharing.

"You're going to regret this here soon." Lexa spoke watching the blondes eyes drift from her own down to her lips and back.

"You're the one we're paying to dance and yet I'm not seeing any skin." Clarke wanted to put her hands somewhere on the girl but she didn't know where to start.

"Ma'am" Lexa tried to speak only to get cut off.

"Clarke." Clarke inforced her name by pushing a finger at the brunette again not feeling her budge.

"Clarke, I am with the SPD. My name is Office Steel and we're here on a noise complaint which as you can tell is apparent." Lexa tried her hardest to stay professional but she could feel herself breaking under the blondes blue eyes.

I love the way your body feels, On top of mine so take your time

Clarke rolled her eyes at the words the brunette was telling her as she started to dance to the song again lifting her glass in one hand and running her other hand up through her hair. She didn't make any effort to move just letting the brunette watch her as she slowly got closer.

"Please refrain from touching me." Lexa tried to keep her breathing even watching the blonde. The girl was sexy and she knew exactly how to swing her hips in a perfect way almost close enough to grind against her. She was sure the woman could pull in any person she wanted.

"Steel what the hell." Lexa looked over her shoulder seeing her partner sitting in a chair being mauled by women with his hand viced onto his holster.

"Back up is on the way." Lexa yelled at her partner hoping that it was true because she had a feeling no matter what the two of them were not going to be able to wrangle the 20 drunk women in the room looking for lap dances.

"Back up hmmm you can't handle me yourself Officer Steel." Clarke smirked watching the girls lips lift just a little proving she was able to smile.

"Ma'am or Clarke if you can't help me control these women or yourself we're going to have to start making arrest the second our backup shows up." Lexa warned the blonde in front of her who was checking her out rather than listening to her.

"Too bad I was hoping it would be you giving me a private dance." Clarke took another sip of her drink before licking her lips.

"Look it's real." Clarke looked over the brunettes shoulder watching one of the girls talking into the other officers radio only to hear something about dispatch come back.

Raven stood still hearing the radio go off on the guys uniform only to see blue and red lights outside the window. Making her way over quickly she watched four more officers get out of the patrol cars heading towards the door.

"Ohhhh shit." Raven weaved her way up to the DJ station cutting the music down super low.

"Booooo" Octavia yelled from her place on the guy officer's lap who was refusing to give her a dance.

"Houston we have a problem." Raven laughed over the microphone knowing things were about to go bad.

Clarke looked over at Raven who was waving at her and then putting a hand to her throat making a motion as if to cut it. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant but she shrugged her shoulders not caring.

"So do you like to use these?" Clarke reached for the belt of the woman only to get her hand grabbed. She felt the heat course through her body dropping right down between her thighs at the roughness of the act but the soft hands of the woman.

"Tall, sexy, stoic and rough around the edges, what else do you like Officer Steel?" Clarke let out a deep husky laugh watching the brunette pull her hand back quickly.

"SPD ladies please take a seat and you turn off the music." Clarke froze hearing more people enter the room. Glancing at Raven she shrugged with an oh shit look on her face.

"Booooo this is my last day as a free woman." Octavia shouted wrapping her arms around the guy police officer.

"Ma'am please get off me." Lexa turned to see the backup working their way through the women lining them up and helping her partner get out from under like six women who had somehow planted themselves on top of him.

"Steel what happened to quick and easy." Lexa shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Let's get them situated and carted off to their known locations." Lexa pointed at the other men knowing she was going to have to clear out the room they were in. The noise complaint from the manager of the place made it clear he wanted them out.

"Wait so you guys are not strippers." Raven spoke up in the microphone looking at the two officers only to hear a roar of laughter coming from the new officers in the room.

"The commander a stripper not a day in your lifetime come on." Raven watched the guy wave her down from her makeshift DJ station.

"Who's the commander?" Raven perked up only to pull away trying to figure what the hell was going on.

"Ma'am please don't make me cuff you." Raven turned back around glaring at the man.

Clarke stood in the same place she was ten minutes ago. She hadn't moved she had just watched all her friends get escorted out of the room they had bought and planned to stay in. She had seen some of the girls laughing and flirting on their way out but from the looks of it all of it was real. Looking back at the brunette in front of her she didn't know what to say.

"Let's go." Lexa kept a calm but stern voice because the blonde had been a little too touchy before and she was hoping now that things were settled the girl would be as well.

Clarke watched the brunette grab her drink from her hand and point towards the door in a slightly shitty tone. She wasn't sure what she thought about it but the woman was still sexy so she was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself.

"Commander." Raven yelled pointing at the brunette was escorting her best friend out of the room.

"Look princess you caught the woman in charge." Raven winked running up to her best friend and tossing an arm around her causing both of them to sway.

"Woman in charge huh?" Clarke turned glancing at the woman rolling her eyes.

Clarke felt Raven pull her around causing them both to start dancing in a circle. She was drunk and if it wasn't for that she knew this was probably a stupid idea but she went with it. Raven eventually enveloped both of them over the brunette causing her to stiffen up and pull out her cuffs.

"Okay that's enough which one of you wants to be arrested." Lexa growled knowing she had no intention of really doing it but she hoped to scare both of the girls a little.

"Ohhh cuffs I'm sure our princess here is more than willing to let you top her." Raven laughed feeling herself get grabbed and carted away by another police officer.

"Commander are you going to handle that one?" Lexa heard one of her men ask her from behind. She lifted her hand signaling that she had it under control.

"What do you say office steel can you handle me?" Clarke was still unsure on why she was being so aggressive with the police officer in which she knew was not a stripper now.

"Let's go." Lexa grabbed the blonde by the arm leading her out of the building trying ignore the feeling of her hands on the blondes arm and just how smooth her skin was the hint of vanilla coming off of her.

"Are you really putting me in there?" Clarke started to panic as they headed towards the squad car.

"Ma'am where is your car?" Lexa made her tone a little harsher finally getting control of the blonde.

"Blue one." Clarke felt herself start to sweat she wasn't sure what was about to happen.

Lexa was a little in shock seeing a stunning old blue camaro sitting in one of the parking spaces. It made her think of the blonde matching the color of her eyes. Walking towards it she unlocked the door sifting through a few things before spotting a pager and a white coat.

"Doctor hmmm" Lexa mumbled to herself a little surprised by what be the blondes profession. Finding the girls wallet she walked back to her squad car before opening it up point for the blonde to get in the back seat.

"Really?" Clarke looked at the green eyes beauty in front of her.

"I could cuff you." Lexa said in sternly only to see the glimmer of humor in the blondes eyes as she bit her lip.

"Hmmm that sounds like an offer I can't turn down." Clarke felt her wrist get grabbed before she was pushed up against the car feeling the metal get slammed around her wrist and shoved into the back of the police car.

"I hope that was rough enough for you." Lexa couldn't stop herself from cracking the joke when she heard the blonde grunt against the metal of the car.

Clarke sat in the squad car realizing for the first time how uncomfortable people really are in the squished area and the metal jabbing into her skin. She was nowhere near sobering up but knew she just got herself into what could be serious trouble. Feeling the car come to a stop she seen they were at the station. She groaned not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Dammnnnn." Lexa shook her head at her fellow officers who were shocked to see her coating in the blonde from the party.

"You couldn't just let her get away could you commander." Lexa was tempted to flip off her partner but she wouldn't deny the simple fact that she did actually want to bring the woman back with her.

"Sit down." Lexa took off the cuffs pushing the blonde down into a chair in her office.

Lexa stared at the blonde not even sure what to do with her. She had a few things she could charge her with but it was nothing serious and nothing she couldn't have handled before hand. Watching the blonde slowly close her eyes Lexa could tell she was ready to drift off to sleep. Picking up the wallet she found a card inside of it to the hospital stating Abigail Griffin head of cardiology. Tapping the card she picked up her phone and dialed the number hoping it was someone close enough to the blonde to take care of her.

Clarke watched through her hooded eyes as the brunette made a phone call. She wasn't sure what she was still doing in the office or in the station at all. The brunette had mentioned taking her home but for some reason she was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. It seemed like twenty minutes had passed with both of them glancing at each other off and on before she broke the silence.

"Blonde or brunette?" Clarke stated with a smirk knowing that she was winning with the way the brunette looked her up and down.

"Why do you ask?" Lexa spoke knowing it probably wasn't smart.

"By the way you're looking at me I am going to say blonde." Clarke watched the brunette bite her lip trying to control the smile pulling at her lips.

"You're pretty confident over there even when you are sitting in a police station." Lexa turned in her chair to fully face the blonde now. She knew the girl was trying to get the upper hand on her again.

"It's easy when you have a beautiful woman looking at you." Clarke could swear she seen the brunette blush before she went back to being serious.

"Confident and a flirt Clarke that's pretty interesting." Lexa watched the blonde tip her head looking at her with curiosity.

"Clarke huh so you do remember my name." Clarke could see the smug look the brunette was giving her which made her wonder exactly what the brunette knew.

"Clarke Marie Griffin. Age 25 graduated with honors and currently working an internship with Sky Memorial." Lexa watched the surprise hit the blondes face and she loved every second of it.

"Looked me up huh? What about my phone number?" Clarke watched the brunette roll her eyes with the question.

"Clarke Marie Griffin." Lexa turned to see a woman in a white coat and purse in hand. The woman looked almost identical who now she was expecting to be Clarke's mother.

"You called my mom?" Clarke looked from her mom to the brunette sitting in front of her who was now smiling.

"Thank you officer for calling me. The last thing Clarke needs is to have something like this on her record. I appreciate your leniency." Lexa stood up shaking the woman's hand watching her glare down at her daughter who currently had her hands covering her face as she leaned down on her knees.

"No worries ma'am I am sure this will be a one time thing. The party seemed generous enough and a couple good surprises but the complaints needed to be taken care of." Lexa said it knowing the blonde looked up at her.

"Let's go now." Clarke heard her mother snap causing her stand up.

"Straight A student and about to be the lead emergency doctor and you get yourself into this. I am sure it was Raven or Octavia but still Clarke being a doctor should come first." Lexa heard the blondes mother scolding her and she had to admit she was impressed with hearing the blondes soon to be credentials.

"Oh ma'am." Lexa stepped up seeing both girls turn around.

"You can sign her out over there." Clarke watched her point to the desk hearing her mother stomp off before turning back to the brunette.

"I'm seriously sorry." Clarke spoke up quickly feeling her world spin from the alcohol just a little knowing now that she was completely embarrassed with her actions.

"No worries Clarke I enjoyed it more than you know." Lexa winked at the blonde knowing in the end she won and the blonde was completely embarrassed and shocked with her comment as she shut her door seeing the blondes jaw drop before going to sit back down in her chair. Clicking her pen she swirled in her chair she couldn't have asked for a better night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I tried to get this out as quick as I could. It took me a little because of some writers block on how I wanted to continue. I hope I did it some justice. Also like my other story this is a base chapter setting up some story lines. Not 100% Clexa but trust me we get a little bit of our fix. I hope you enjoy it and hit me with some feedback no matter if it's good or bad.**

 **NOTE: This will not be 100% police orientated since I don't know a lot I don't want to step on any toes.**

* * *

Lexa sat in her chair it had been a long night once again but she was back in uniform the next day preparing paperwork for her boss. Clicking her pen a few times she got up to grab some coffee. She was having a hard time getting the noise complaint incident out of her head. She knew it had been just two days but for some reason she expected to hear or see the blonde sooner. She had a reason why but it had yet to come to light. She still had the card on her desk that applied to her mother and she of course pulled up the blondes information and it was shocking to be able to pull anything up but it looked like the family had gotten into a serious car accident causing her family information to go into the system regarding special circumstances.

"Officer Steel." Lexa turned around hearing her name.

"Yes?" Lexa raised an eyebrow questioning a rookie new to the station.

"You asked for a bag of personal belongings. I have those." Lexa nodded letting the rookie know they could sit them on her desk.

"What has you all wound up?" Lexa heard her partner walking up behind her giving her shit the second he walked through the door.

"Having to work with you all day." Lexa laughed hearing the guy laugh. She had come to terms with having a partner after fighting it for so long. She was also thankful for having him around he had saved her ass a few times.

"Do we need to hit the car already?" Nyko asked the brunette he knew as the commander in the office. He was happy he got partnered up with her she had taught him a lot even with her stoic personality.

"Nope we got some paperwork to finish up and then we can head out." Lexa watched him sit down at his desk as she made her way to her office.

Clarke stood outside the police station. The last thing she wanted to do was walk into the place she had just spent more than enough hours in recently than she would ever be comfortable with. The worse part about it is only remembering certain parts of the night and a particular brunette who decided it was okay to cuff her and put her in the back of a police car and then call her mother.

"Let's go princess." Raven nudged her best friend who was standing next to her truck looking completely pissed off.

"Ughhh do I have too? Like why can't you just walk in there and get my damn keys." Clarke stomped and cursed herself and mother for not getting her keys when they left.

"Nope you know they will not pass them off to me and I can't drive you around forever. Plus think about the car, your beloved car that means so much to you. Do you want to leave that in police custody or in a random parking lot?" Raven knew what the car meant to her best friend so it was all the push she needed to give her friend to have her stomping into the station.

"Please don't let her be here." Clarke whispered it under her breath begging that she didn't have to run into the brunette who took her in even though part of her wouldn't mind seeing the girl again. From what she could remember she was down right sexy in her uniform.

"Where is she?" Raven had been curious since her best friend had gotten dropped off by her mother what exactly had gone down between her friend and the brunette officer.

"Shut up I don't know where she is." Clarke rolled her eyes elbowing her best friend who was way to excited to see who had arrested her again.

"What I am curious. I know she was hot but I need the undrunk version of her to verify the facts." Raven laughed watching some of the officers look them up and down almost as to if they were questioning why they were in the station all together.

"It's your fault I ended up in cuffs anyways." Clarke whispered stomping on Raven's foot causing her to curse louder than what she had hoped.

"Bitch." Raven tried to stomp back causing them to have a small nudging match no noticing who was paying attention.

"Mrs Griffin." Lexa was shocked when she spotted the blonde walking into the station. She was with the brunette who had also been all over her at the party. Seeing the two now she wondered if they were dating or was this version of them an oddly close friendship.

"Ummm hi." Clarke lost her words once again being embarrassed from the partially girl fight her and Raven had just shown the station. Seeing the brunette walking towards her it wasn't just drunk her seeing the woman being gorgeous it was the real thing. The brunette was stunning with her hair tied back in little braids and the uniform sculpting her body perfectly.

"Wow commander hottie." Raven said it loudly with a small whistle.

"Can you stop." Clarke nudged her best friend hearing the girl laugh.

"What brings you back here?" Lexa knew the reason but she didn't want to be so obvious in hoping she would see the blonde again.

"Looks like I left my keys here or they were taken from me and I could use them back." Clarke tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the brunette's face rather than letting her eyes roam the girl's body.

"Ohh yes it's procedure to confiscate the keys from anyone brought in under the influence." Lexa smirked seeing the blonde roll her eyes.

"Under the influence she was but I don't know if it was the alcohol that had her all hot and bothered." Raven couldn't help but tease her best friend because she could tell she was struggling with not calling the girl out for about a million things.

"Raven go sit in your truck." Clarke snapped feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Never this is too good to be true." Raven ducked missing the punch coming from her best friend causing her to run into a different officer.

"Well hello so is it just her or do all of the officers in here look this good." Raven pointed at the brunette who was currently checking out her best friend secretly.

"Seriously this is why I got dragged in here in the first place." Clarke laughed a little seeing her best friend check out all the other officers in the building that she could see winking and smiling as she went.

"Don't lie you wanted her to cuff you." Raven threw her hands up in surrender as her best friend pointed out the door for her to go.

"Mrs Griffin." Lexa couldn't help but laugh and smirk when the blonde turned to look at her again completely embarrassed.

"Please don't take her seriously." Clarke didn't even know what to say because Raven being Raven she had pretty much called her out regarding everything she was thinking.

"It's okay she was a wild one that night as well." Lexa waved her forward as she lead the blonde back to her office.

"My keys?" Clarke asked confused on why she was having to go into the back.

"My office." Lexa spoke up watching her partner wink at her causing her to flip him off without anyone seeing.

Clarke walked into the office she remembered clearly. Not only did she remember the office she did remember most parts of the conversation her and the brunette had. What she wasn't sure of is why she was back in the girls office rather than just getting her keys and being able to leave all of this behind her. It was an odd feeling that she actually wished she met the brunette in a different way because she was curious about the mysterious woman.

"Mrs Griffin." Lexa said it again watching the blonde get lost in her own thoughts.

"Clarke." Clarke said it because she wasn't a big fan of her last name being linked to her mother all the time.

"Also before you say anything please let me apologize. I was beyond drunk and I don't usually if ever act that way, I mean I'm confident but I was completely out of control and embarrassed when I woke up the next day which is partially why I am coming here two days later." Clarke let all her words spill out at once but everything she said just didn't seem to feel right.

Lexa sat holding back the smile because hearing the blonde ramble on was adorable. She had a feeling the drunk Clarke she had met probably wasn't the woman's usual persona but she did get a feeling the blonde was confident even then she wouldn't deny enjoying the moment if it had happened when she was off duty.

"Why are you smiling?" Clarke stopped seeing the small smile the brunette was showing.

"So Clarke regarding the write up and the charges that could be brought up." Lexa avoided the question watching the blondes eyes go wide just a little before she got cut off.

"Wait charges?" Clarke wasn't sure if she heard the brunette right. Could there possibly be charges held against her for a drunk night out with her friends.

"Well Clarke you did pretty much assault a police officer, resisting arrest and I did have to bring you in under the influence which I am sure if we had checked your alcohol levels you would have been way over." Lexa watched the blonde put her head in her hands taking a deep breath. She held her laugh in because she knew her and her partner had agreed on letting everything go.

"I'm sooo screwed. I don't know how I am going to explain this to the hospital." Clarke lifted her head back up dragging her hands threw her hair before turning back to the brunette who was once again smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This is not funny." Clarke asked it again watching the brunette pick up the bag pulling out the keys to the blondes car.

"You are definitely an interesting character Miss Griffin." Lexa tapped the key on her desk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clarke was curious now staring at the girl who was looking right back at her. It was the first time she had really focused on the brunettes eyes while she wasn't drunk. They were exactly what she had remembered and they were exactly what had her hooked the second she felt them scan her entire body.

"Well Clarke I think it's time we part our ways and hopefully I don't have to see you in the manner as I did a few days ago." Lexa knew better than to extend the convo that was about to go down because love was a weakness and something about the blonde made her feel like she could open up again and that was something she couldn't handle.

"I think you are an interesting character as well Officer Steel." Clarke knew she should just grab her keys and leave like she had planned but the brunette kept smiling and was being too mysterious for her liking.

"Really now?" Lexa stood up holding the keys in her hand watching the blonde obviously check her out without any shame. It made her slightly antsy and that was something she had never felt.

"Yes I think you're mysterious and even with that stoic look and all that commander attitude you're curious." Clarke smirked watching the confidence blaze through the brunettes eyes with the compliments she had given.

"I don't do curiosity Clarke." Lexa gave a short answer even though she was burning with desire on the inside to ask the question the blonde had set her up with.

"I think you're curious about me as a matter of fact." Clarke stood up directly in front of the brunette smirking watching the shock run through the brunettes face before it went back to emotionless.

"Confident much." Lexa was shocked by the bluntness the blonde had just presented and she also wondered if her facial expressions were that obvious.

"Mmhmm play dumb Officer Steel but don't expect me to play the same way." Clarke grabbed her keys letting her fingers linger just a little longer than necessary just to watch those stunning green eyes go a little darker.

Lexa watched the blonde stare her down before turning and walking out of her office. She was legitimately stuck in place. It had been a long time since someone had left her speechless. Walking to her doorway she leaned against it watching the blonde pretty much saunter out of the station with every officer in the building watching. She had felt confidence from the blonde but the bluntness was something she hadn't expected.

Clarke held her breath as she walked out of the brunettes office and even though she wanted to run she held her walk steady knowing everyone was watching her along with the brunette. She could feel the girl's eyes boring into her back and all she could do was bite her lip and make sure she got the hell out of the station without dying.

"How's commander hottie?" Raven watched her best friend come all but rushing out the door totally flushed like she had just run a marathon.

"Raven I think I am going crazy." Clarke watched her best friend jump off the edge of her truck smiling.

"Ohhh it's like that huh?" Raven was secretly excited. She hadn't seen her best friend's confidence soar in forever but she could tell something about the brunette was coming off as challenge.

"I called her out for liking me or well being curious about me, like who the hell does that?" Clarke got in the truck bending over in it before she started to laugh.

"No way you did that?" Raven couldn't believe a word she was hearing.

"I did Raven and I'm shocked I didn't just get arrested again." Clarke felt her adrenaline rushing and the only time she felt that was when she was in the ER helping people.

"Ohhhhh damn here we go." Raven tapped her steering wheel starting up her truck.

"Don't." Clarke looked at her best friend watching her grin ear to ear.

"The grand master Clarke is back." Raven fist pumped in the air.

"Don't you dare start using that name again." Clarke pointed at her best friend knowing that she hadn't always been so old fashion.

"Don't act all princess like. Before your whole I'm in a serious relationship for three years turned housewife you were more confident the Octavia and myself put together." Raven knew that her best friends relationship had changed her. The upper class environment she had got put in made her not be herself and when it ended not only was she crushed but she had to deal with her father passing away and she just lost the light in her eyes that she once had. The only time it ever really showed anymore was when she was deep in her work.

"Raven I'm about to go all princess like on your ass." Clarke couldn't believe the last couple of days regarding her life. All it took was one drunk night and a brunette with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever saw to make her feel that unknown pang of her true self again.

"Princess mechanic you know how we like it." Raven started to almost chant it because she was that happy.

"Ohhh don't even this is not college again." Clarke laughed because it's the only thing she could do.

* * *

Lexa strapped up her vest putting her street uniform on. She liked patrolling she liked being in the field and getting to know and enjoy her community. She knew there was always tension on the streets but she had always had a way with handling situations so nothing escalated and so most never ended up in a cell unless it was needed.

"She got to you." Lexa turned hearing her partner.

"Not you too." Lexa shook her head knowing it had been floating around that station that the blonde had broke the commander and it was the first time it might have been true.

"Ohhh but see I watched you with her and it's been awhile since I've seen that look in your eyes." Nyko leaned shutting his partners locker watching her glare at him.

"I think you need some glasses." Lexa grabbed her weapon and badge strapping one in her holster and the only on her shirt.

"Mmhmm will see." Nyko laughed watching his partner shake her head like she was trying to hold onto the denial she knew was true.

"Let's go." Lexa shoved her partner out of the locker rooms and towards the back doors where their patrol car was.

"What is the plan for the day?" Nyko asked as he hopped into the car setting the radio to the right station and buckling up.

"West 96th street. I guess we got wind of some more serious activity in that area than usual. The gang unit has some people set in place undercover but we're just going to patrol making a few run throughs." Lexa adjusted her mirrors and seat knowing it was going to be a long night.

"Sound like someone new is in town." Nyko thought it over knowing that area wasn't usually to high in crime.

"Yeah well when one goes out another comes in and since the Dante got the boot we have just been waiting for a new take over." Lexa thought about the big bust they had made a few months back putting one of the ring leaders behind bars. They had tried to pull her into the gang unit and she had turned down the promotion and transfer.

"Do you still have your contacts in the unit?" Nyko was curious. He knew the commander had a lot of ties to the gang unit along with the drug unit. He had heard she had been offered several jobs but stayed put on patrolling the streets.

"Yup and they have given me a few pointers so like I said we're just going to patrol and see if we can ruffle some feathers with them seeing the blue and white in the streets." Lexa knew putting police presence in a known take over area could be dangerous but it's what she had signed up for when she put the uniform on.

"Heeyyyy lady cop." Lexa let the car roll to a slow stop seeing a couple of her known street grounders.

"Not use to seeing you on this side of the town." Lexa nodded to her man who usually knew all the ins and outs of the street.

"Come on lady cop you know I don't snitch." Nyko watched the interaction between his partner and the guy. He hoped one day to have such a day to day friendship with some of the same people she knew. She was loved on the streets and he figured that was part of her reason for staying on patrol.

"What is it going to cost me today?" Lexa knew the guy never wanted anything he just liked giving her shit.

"Ahhh well you know a kiss wouldn't hurt." Lexa shook her head laughing at the guy. He was a big flirt for being a grounder.

"We both know I play for a different team." Lexa was never shy about being gay.

"Ahhh well damn but since you asked nicely there has been a little too much commotion for my friendly self for the other side right now." Lexa watched her friend nod towards the other side of the bridge.

"Looks like I might have to go clear out your usual spot buddy." Lexa tapped the side of her car handing her a friend a twenty knowing he never expected it but she liked keeping her close ones happy.

"See you later lady cop and watch your back heading that way." Lexa smiling as she pulled her patrol car off the side of the road heading towards the other side of the bridge.

"What do you think?" Nyko watched his partner put on her commander face like she knew she was heading into forbidden territory.

"We're about to find out is what I think." Lexa didn't like it when new people moved in on her patrol areas. She knew crime would always be out there but if someone new was in town and they were pushing her street friends around she planned on making a point in them knowing her.

* * *

Clarke sat in the ER grabbing some coffee to keep her awake. The last two weeks had been slammed with a number of gang related injuries along with a new drug on the street that was lethal if given in high doses from what they were figuring out. She wasn't a fan of seeing so much new especially so soon. She had got wind that there was a new leader in town taking over the downtown area but she wasn't expecting this.

"Hey bitch." Octavia popped up on the table where her best friend was sitting.

"You mean head bitch right?" Clarke watched Octavia roll her eyes. I think the last thing anyone had expected was for Octavia to become a nurse. She had talent in investing her personality into every patient she worked with. Even in the ER environment she was happy that she had such a dedicated person and friend to work with.

"Whatever you say boss." Octavia saluted her best friend as a joke but knowing it was the truth. So far her best friend was the youngest head ER doctor and she was damn proud of her.

"Damn right." Clarke nudged the brunette hearing them both start laughing.

"Do you think this is going to die down?" Octavia spoke up knowing that Clarke would know what she is talking about.

"I don't know but I don't like that we are losing more than saving them when it comes to this high tide in crime." Clarke wasn't sure if they were going to get a break but she planned on spreading the word the best she could to keep people off this new drug.

"Maybe you should talk to commander hottie about it." Octavia heard her best friend choke on her coffee.

"Seriously you didn't." Clarke kicked her friend in the leg watching her fake being hurt.

"What I mean she is all commander of the police force from what we have heard and she is well ridiculously hot per Raven and you just confirm it every time her name gets brought up." Octavia pointed purposely seeing her best friend bite her lip like she was thinking it over.

"You two are doubling teaming me on this and it's not fair." Clarke pointed at the clipboards telling her best friend to get moving.

Clarke knew it was true she had confirmed it way more than once that she was interested in the brunette but she couldn't approach it herself. She knew she had work and was dedicated to it and of course Raven had called her out for trying to go back to her old fashion self but it felt like if the brunette wasn't in front of her challenging her to be the true her she didn't feel the need to step up yet and own her old self.

"We got three being rushed in, one on drugs and two shot it looks to be a drug deal gone bad." Octavia yelled it to Clarke seeing everyone start to make room for the onslaught of the night.

"Okay everyone clear these first three trauma area's out if this is anything like what we have been seeing we have our work cut out for ourselves." Clarke downed her coffee grabbing some gloves and put herself into work mode.

Lexa stood pulling at her partner. They had patrolled the area only to pull up on a drug deal. She knew from her friend that there was something new and nasty on the streets and she figured this would be a good time to get ahold of it and someone who could maybe point them in the right direction. What she hadn't expected was getting stabbed with a needle and two people being shot.

"Nyko come on man I need your help." Lexa dragged him a little farther trying to keep the needle from stabbing her even more. She wasn't sure what was in it and she was afraid to remove it as well.

"Fuck commander that is not what I thought it would feel like." Nyko got up holding his arm it looked to be maybe a graze but it was deff burning.

"I.. I.. I… " Lexa felt herself get a little dizzy she was positive it was from the drugs and she wasn't sure what to do. This was the first time someone had actually stabbed her with god knows what.

"Shit you got hit." Nyko pointed to his partners shoulder which was bleeding more than his own.

"Yeah that is what happens when you swing your arm out to protect your partner." Lexa smirked feeling her eyes go a little blurry again.

"What the hell is that?" Nyko pointed at the syringe hanging out of his partners leg.

"That would be a needle and I think right… rightttt…" Lexa felt herself tip over before starting to laugh a little.

"Shit ummm let's go." Nyko grabbed his partner swinging her over his head not caring about his arm now. If anything one of the best police officers he knew needed his help and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Lexa rolled around in the back of the cop car giggling. She tried her hardest to stay focused but it wasn't working. Whatever that was in the drug was penetrating her system faster than she expected. She was thirsty and ready to crack some jokes.

"Hey Nikeyo why don't you just do it." Lexa laughed at herself thinking the joke about her partner's name was priceless.

"If you could hear yourself right now you'd hate everything about this." Nyko had the lights flipped on as she sped across town to the hospital. He had rambled off the injuries the best he could so the hospital would be ready.

Clarke and Octavia stood outside the hospital watching a cop jack knife the car into park before hopping out and pulling out what looked like a woman in the back seat. Clarke had no idea what was going on they had been told that two people were shot and one was on drugs. She never expected to see police officers coming in.

"What is going on?" Clarke yelled at the guy.

"My partner she got hit trying to protect me and she got stuck with some needle." Nyko handed over the needle with more than half the drug still in the syringe.

"Do you know how much or what it is?" Clarke shoved between the guy and door grabbing the girl in the back before seeing the name tag say Steel. She knew it was the brunette who had arrested her and it didn't look like she was in good shape.

"Grab a gurney Octavia and get an IV ready we need to flush her system now." Clarke got some assistance from the guy she knew was the girl's partner. Lifting the girl she felt like she was a dude. She had to have been solid muscle for being so heavy.

"Heeyyyy it's you." Lexa smiled pointing at the blonde.

"How long has it been since she was injected." Clarke put her hand on the girl's head checking for a fever trying to estimate how far along the drug was in her system.

"I don't know I didn't even know she got hit. It was a routine stop breaking up a drug deal and we got hit from the side. I thought it was only me who went down before I felt her dragging me back up to me feet and I saw the blood and needle in her. They tried to jump us from behind or something." Nyko wasn't clear how his partner had gotten stabbed he just remember getting rushed on by a group of people.

"It's okay I need you to go over there and get checked out yourself you are bleeding and we need to make sure you are okay. Is there anyone else coming in?" Clarke looked at the man who was completely lost walking with them as her nurses had hooked up Lexa took some IV's.

"I don't know." Nyko shrugged he had no idea what was going on he just knew his partner was laying on a stretcher laughing at the air.

"Did you know you have beautiful eyes." Clarke looked down at the brunette was staring at her.

"Office Steel can you tell me your birthday?" Clarke was trying to keep the woman coherent enough to hopefully get some information out of her on when she got stabbed.

"Sooo pretty and blue." Octavia looked over at her best friend seeing her shake her head.

"She seems to remember you." Octavia said under her breath as she was getting the brunette's vitals.

"Hi Officer Steel it's me Clarke. Do you know what happened tonight." Clarke was hoping for more information.

"Yup I stepped in front of my partner so he didn't get shot and when I fired hitting the man twice he fell down and stabbed me." Lexa felt like her vision was coming back but she couldn't tell if was dreaming of the blonde or if she was really in front of her.

"Good okay good and from the looks of the needle it wasn't a full injection." Clarke turned around to see a few other police officers in the ER now staring at her they must have heard the call over dispatch.

"Guys she said someone else got shot I need you to find that person please?" Clarke pointed at some of the men seeing them nod their heads before heading back out of the ER.

"Claarrrkkeee Clarke Griffin." Clarke turned back around seeing the brunette smirking at her. The way the girl said her name gave her shivers but she knew it wasn't something she needed to be thinking about right now.

"Let's get this vest and jacket off her guys." She told her team so they could access the damage to the shoulder.

"Blue eyes and that smile." Clarke heard a few of her coworkers giggle just a little because of what the brunette was saying.

"Looks like it's a through and through let's get it cleaned up and stitched but keep the fluids running we want all the drugs out of her asap." Clarke felt like she needed to breath. The brunette was obviously high but saying a lot more than she showed when she had visited her in the police station.

"No don't leave." Lexa reached out grabbing the blondes hand with everything she had to stop the her from leaving.

"I have other patients Officer Steel like your partner." Clarke bent down smiling at the girl who was grinning like a child.

"I'm a big bad police officer though." Clarke couldn't stop her laughter that time. Part of her couldn't wait to get back at the brunette for everything but she did feel really bad that girl got shot on duty. It was always a scary moment for everyone.

"One more on deck." Clarke heard the words she didn't want to hear. It meant another patient had gotten picked up and she had a feeling it was the other victim who had been shot.

"Is it our shooting victim?" Clarke walked away even with the brunette protesting again.

"No looks like another drug overdose or some sort." Clarke looked over the older man who looked to be a grounder. They usually roamed the streets but were always peaceful.

"Get him in another room and start flushing his system as well. Also Octavia can you get this syringe up to the lab looks like we might have a good sample off of it. Maybe we can get ahead of this thing." Clarke bagged the drug tossing it on the counter heading towards the new man who had been brought in.

Lexa blinked a few times. She knew something was wrong with her body but she just kept wanting to laugh. Looking around she saw the needles poked in her arm and once again spotted the blonde. All she wanted to do was talk to the girl. Sitting up she heard someone tell her to lay back down trying to push on her.

"Don't think so." Lexa bent the guys fingers till he screamed in pain only causing her to laugh.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke turned back around seeing the brunette trying to get out of the bed they had her in.

"Heyyyy gorgeous." Clarke watched the brunette throw her famous smirk like she was actually going to hit on her in the middle of the hospital.

"Lay back down." Clarke pointed snapping her fingers.

"Ohhh bossy, I like it." Lexa laughed pointing back.

"I think you might need to control that one yourself." Octavia watched the brunette laughing but trying to stay serious as she put on a show for the whole ER.

"Ughhh guys please move her to a private room." Clarke had no idea what to do but she knew having the stoic commander giggling and trying to escape to flirt was the last thing anyone needed.

"She only seems to want you." Clarke heard the guy who just had his fingers half broke shrugged at her before walking away.

"We got this go ahead." Octavia winked at her best friend knowing her night was about to be held up in a small room for a second time with the same woman who arrested her and who she couldn't get off her mind.

"Doctor lady cop time." Clarke looked at the brunette who was laying back down on the bed smirking at her once again. This was not the slow night she was hoping for.

* * *

Lexa stirred itching her face a little before feeling the pain hit her shoulder. Cracking her eyes open she realized her body felt like she had been hit by a bus. Moving again she grunted scooting up in the bed she realized she was in the hospital and probably the worst place ever. Hearing a small noise to her left she turned all the way spotting no other than Clarke still in her scrubs and jacket slightly snoring tucked up into a chair. She looked uncomfortable she couldn't imagine trying to fit in the same position as the blonde at the moment. Closing her eyes again she took a deep breath knowing something wasn't right at all.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Octavia walked into the room quietly knowing her best friend didn't get much sleep and seeing her finally passed out made her happy.

"Look it's the bride to be you married yet?" Lexa knew being a smartass wasn't going to help her one bit but she hated hospitals.

"Nope not yet buuutt you might be soon with the way you were talking up my bestie over there." Octavia raised an eyebrow testing the waters with the brunette.

"Huh? What did I say?" Lexa was curious she could remember some of it but she was hoping the part where she made a fool of herself wasn't true.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Octavia nodded seeing as her best friend was now awake staring at the brunette with sleepy eyes.

Lexa watched the blonde get up and stretch. She was stunning, the sleepy doctor looked good on her and by the looks of it she was about to get hit with some reality.

"Officer Steel." Clarke smirked knowing the tables were turned this time.

* * *

 **A/N Okay so hit me with it. This actually was a little harder to write than "Kick me" why I have no idea but it won't stop me from writing it till I figure out where I want to go. Thanks for all the support.**

 **Mistakes are 100% mine. Sorry I kill it sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone here is a quick chapter I wrote up while at work. I hope you all enjoy it. As usual all the mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. This chapter isn't as fun and sarcastic as the last two but it has it's moment. I needed to lay a little more out there but please do hit me with any ideas regarding the story and I'm more than willing to write some things. Thanks for reading. xoxoxo**

* * *

Clarke watched the brunette stare at her wide eyed. She took the clipboard from Octavia hearing her slightly laugh under her breath as she walked out of the room. Clarke had stayed in the brunettes room all night. She had been up and down fighting with the brunette as the drugs left her system. She was extremely strong but for some reason looking her straight in the eye seemed to calm the brunette down. The brunette had complimented her all night but knowing she was high Clarke tried to not take it too seriously even though she didn't mind the compliments.

"Officer Steel." Clarke flipped through the pages. She knew most of the notes because they were her own.

"Dr. Griffin." Lexa had no idea what to say. She wasn't sure what she was about to get hit with but she knew that it couldn't be good.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Clarke wanted to check the memory of the brunette because they hadn't had to many people who actually survived the drug she was injected with.

"What part?" Lexa knew her answers were short she was trying to gage the blondes reactions.

"You were on the job, you got a call…" Clarke trailed off meeting the brunettes green eyes.

Lexa huffed out air. She knew this was typical questions and she would be getting them from any doctor she had to deal with so she figured it was time to just get it over with and for some reason she felt more comfortable with the blonde anyways.

"Officer Steel." Clarke had a feeling that the brunette was going to be stubborn about it and it was really the last thing she needed after a long night.

"My partner and I went out for patrol. I had got some need to know information from some fellow officers regarding someone new in town trying to take over certain parts of the street." Lexa shifted a little feeling her shoulder burn. She watched the blonde walk over and start pushing buttons on her monitor.

"Continue." Clarke adjusted the IV and the pain meds they had hooked to the brunette she knew the girl wasn't going to want any pain meds but she needed to keep something in the girls system so she wasn't in pain.

"I talked to one of my grounder buddies who pointed us in the right direction. Once we hit the known area we spotted a typical drug bust. We figured it would be a good place to start maybe to get some information out of a few runners." Lexa watched the blonde walk around her touching and adjusting things hooked to her. She wasn't sure what the girl was doing but she couldn't help but want to reach out and touch the blonde so she would just stop and listen allowing her to look into the girl's blue eyes.

"I'm going to change your bandage." Clarke nodded for the brunette to keep talking. She needed to keep herself busy so she didn't just check out the brunette who even with being shot and spending her time high and up and down all night in the hospital she was still stunning.

"Getting out of the car I noticed some action in the alley as well. I shined my flashlight that way but couldn't see anyone so we moved forward. Nyko was a few steps ahead of me warning the men to freeze and that we had a few questions. Before I knew it we were being shot at from the side. I jumped in front of him knocking him down with everything I had. Once we hit the ground I rolled over and fired twice hitting a man in the chest who was running directly at us. I heard a few more shots go off causing me to duck slightly unsure of what way they were coming from and that is when I felt the pain in my leg." Lexa watched the blonde who was unwrapping her arm. She usually doesn't just keep talking especially when it comes from a weak moment. She was not one to get hurt or have someone get one over on her but it had happened. Seeing the blonde stick her tongue out in concentration had her wanting to smile just a little. She could tell the blonde was listening but also focused. Something about the girl was fascinating. This was a new side of the blonde one she couldn't help but like just as much as the drunk blonde.

"So than you got stabbed with the needle." Clarke stopped for a second realizing the brunette had stopped talking and was just staring at her. Looking up she met the girls stare and she felt her body go warm. It was like the brunette was staring into her soul. She felt like in that moment everything had changed but she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, that is when I got stabbed." Lexa took a deep breath breaking the stare knowing she couldn't get involved even if she wanted too. She couldn't have any weaknesses around her especially not one from someone she felt a connection with.

"Okay well your story matches everything your partner gave us last night in the emergency room along with some of the things you said as well." Clarke focused on the stitches and cleaning around the wound again.

"Among other things right?" Lexa decided she would test the waters on everything else she could kind of remember coming out of her mouth.

"Mmhmm among others but then again when you are injected with an unknown street drug it happens." Clarke had a feeling the brunette did remember some things from last night but she didn't want to push to hard.

"And…" Lexa was waiting for it. She knew the blonde would kick back with some kind of smartass comment soon.

"It's okay Officer Steel you are not the first to be high in my ER or hit on me or both." Clarke winked at the brunette seeing her blush.

"Well it's okay Dr. Griffin you are not the first to get drunk and push for a lap dance from me either." Lexa laughed at little seeing the blonde stiffen up before turning around to glare at her.

"Back to that now are we?" Clarke smiled leaning slightly on the bed watching the brunette smirk at her.

"I mean drunk words are true words right?" Lexa started to laugh before wincing in pain just a little.

"High words usually are true words as well Officer, and I must say you were extremely adorable especially with your new found love for the color blue." Clarke smirked this time watching the brunette's jaw drop.

"No wait that's.." Lexa closed her eyes she wasn't sure of everything she said and even though she knew she was in love with the blonde's eyes she didn't think she'd go as far as spilling all that information.

"It's okay I won't hold any of it against you." Clarke winked before tapping the clipboard on the end of the bed knowing the brunette was totally embarrassed.

"I hate drugs." Lexa huffed out throwing her head back into the pillows.

"So do I but I mean when you let that stoic facade down you are.." Clarke watched the brunette squeeze her eyes shut before cutting her off.

"I'm not cute, sweet, adorable anything like that… " Lexa opened her eyes seeing the humor light up on the blonde's face.

"Hmmm well then I can come up with a few other words if you need to hear those?" Clarke knew she was crossing all protocols right now and knowing so she wouldn't mind seeing the feisty side of the brunette.

 _Knock Knock…_

Lexa had been watching the blonde trying to figure out where she was going with the statement she made when they both turned to hear a knock on the door. Lexa wanted to stab whoever was about to come into her room because she really wanted to hear what the blonde had to say since it was about her and it wasn't something involving her cute banter she tossed out when she was high.

"Commander." Nyko walked through the door spotting her partner and the blonde closer than what he would expect and it seemed like they were having an interesting conversation and by the looks of the glares he was getting her knew he was right.

"Nyko good to see you doing better. Anything hurting?" Clarke pushed herself off the bed looking at the tall man and back at the brunette who seemed to be glaring at him.

"Nope Dr. Griffin I'm all fixed up just here to see how my partner is doing." Nyko walked over to the chair plopping himself down because he wanted some information out of his partner.

"Okay well let me go over some paperwork and see if we can get you out of here soon Officer Steel." Clarke walked around the side of the bed pushing a few buttons on the monitors again before leaning down purposely to where only the brunette could see her.

"Sexy, stunning, mysterious." Clarke mouthed the words barely above a whisper before biting her lip to turn and exit the room.

Lexa had been watching the blonde mess with her monitors and her IV again. She was trying to figure out what the blonde was doing since she knew the girl had already done everything she was currently doing. Seeing the blonde bend over though looking at her wound and then directly into her eyes she watched the blonde bite her own lip and whisper three words she wasn't expecting before watching the girl pretty much saunter her way out of her room. It made her wish she could get up and follow the blonde. She wasn't one to get left in the dust regarding a comment like that but she knew getting up was probably a bad idea.

"You okay over there commander or do I need to bring her back in here for some mouth to mouth or something?" Nyko watched his partner's head snap and look at him.

"You shut up." Lexa couldn't stop herself from laughing knowing not only was she busted but also by what the blonde had said.

"Seems like every time you see her you get a little more caught up." Nyko had never seen his partner take interest in anyone. He had heard some rumors about a rough break up but nothing more and he never dared to ask.

"How much of a fool was I last night?" Lexa needed to know exactly where she stood regarding her comments.

"Mmm well with all the commotion in the ER I only caught parts of your appreciation of the blonde doctor." Nyko laughed seeing his partner close her eyes.

"Keep talking." Lexa waiting for the next part knowing it was going to be worse.

"Well you told her she had beautiful blue eyes and that she was sooo pretty. You also refused to let anyone touch you unless it was her which is why you are in this room." Nyko laughed again hearing his partner groan.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you all of that?" Nyko figured the blonde would have laid it on thick since she had the crazy incident with being drunk.

"Ohh no she gave some small hints but never told me exactly what I said." Lexa shook her head laughing at herself. She couldn't deny the blonde was wrong when it came to high words being true words because everything she had said to the blonde was exactly what she had been thinking.

"Yeah I am not sure how she put up with you in here all night." Nyko shrugged knowing his partner was all but half crazy last night.

"All night?" Lexa thought it over. Clarke had stayed with her all night.

"Yeah you almost broke some nurse guys fingers trying to get back to her. So she had to stay with you in this room all night probably putting up with you as well." Nyko shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you find who stabbed me because I might just kill them myself." Lexa scooted up in the bed looking around for anything that seemed like hers.

"They have your uniform for evidence but I can go to your place and grab you some clothes for when they let you out of here." Nyko knew his partner wanted out of the hospital now it had all played over in her head and the police officer he knew was coming back out.

"I don't know where my keys are let alone my gun and badge." Lexa felt herself start to panic just a little.

"It's okay we have everything bagged up. They haven't found the guy you shot so we are hoping to get some kind of prints off your stuff." Nyko stood up knowing it was about time for him to head out before his partner started going all sneak me out of here mode.

"Clothes and the case files." Lexa snapped off watched her partner nod before heading out of the room. Her shoulder was killing her but she didn't want to admit she was in pain so she laid her head back down praying for sleep.

Clarke stood outside at the lead station yawning as she went over some paperwork from the group of people who came in last night. She was beat but she just needed to finish up a few things before she could go home and pass out. It had been a long night and she was sure she ended up with a few bruises.

"Dr. Griffin." Clarke lifted her head up seeing the brunettes partner standing in front of her.

"Yes." Clarke wasn't sure what the man could want with her.

"My partner, well she isn't one to open up and for some reason you seem to bring a side out of her that a lot of us thought we might not ever see again." Nyko knew he was stepping way out of line and hopefully his partner didn't kill him.

"Okay." Clarke couldn't hide her blush and she knew the man had seen it as well.

"Right now she is confused or maybe embarrassed and in pain and she is going to want out of that room soon so I don't know what you can do but whatever you do don't let her walk out of here so she can just go out and get hurt again." Nyko was worried he knew his partner would only ask for the case file to look it over so she could find any clues or hints on to who shot her. She wasn't one to get shot and not seek out revenge of some sort. In her eyes blood must have blood.

"I'll make sure she is taken care of and thank you for your quick reaction last night. We could have lost her and hopefully we will be able to get ahead of this drug now with your quick thinking of keeping that needle." Clarke was very appreciative of the man for helping them advance on the new drug.

"Just doing my job doc." Clarke watched the tall man smile before leaving the hospital.

Clarke stood thinking about what the man had told her. She wondered why the brunette was so closed off even with her coworkers. I mean she couldn't say to much she tried to keep her past out of her current life and work. If anything she had to admit her friends had called her out for the same thing about seeing a different side of her when she was around the brunette or even thinking about her.

"You look tired C." Raven knew her best friend had been on the clock way longer than normal so she decided to stop in and check on her.

"Ughhh if you only knew Ray." Clarke smiled leaning on her best friend like it was the only thing keeping her up.

"Uhhh what about me?" Octavia had appeared out of nowhere with her arms across her chest.

"Shush it O you know we love you." Raven laughed watching Octavia roll her eyes.

'If you two are going to go into this flirting banter shit I'm leaving." Clarke held her laugh in feeling Raven stiffen up and Octavia glare at her. Even if Octavia was getting married her two friends had a weird vibe between the two.

"I think you are delusional and need sleep." Octavia tried to stop herself from blushing at her best friends comment.

"I agree let's get you to bed." Raven all but dragged Clarke out of the hospital before she refused and tried to sleep at the place again.

"Octavia call me if there is any kind of emergency with Officer Steel." Clarke stood up quickly making sure that anyone and everyone kept her informed.

"Yes boss make sure that all messages regarding the sexy officer are sent to you." Octavia saluted her best friend watching her flip her the bird before leaving with Raven.

Lexa woke up in even more pain than what she had went to sleep with. Looking around she realized she had been knocked out way longer than what she had planned. She saw some new clothes stacked on the chair in front of her but no case files. She knew her partner wouldn't bring them and she knew it was for the best but it didn't stop her from wanting to find the person who shot and drugged her. Scooting up in the bed trying to maneuver herself to one side so she could try and stand up was harder than she thought. The bullet hit her almost directly next to her inner shoulder bone so it was like any movement of her arm was like death pain. Struggling a little more she felt one of the sticky pads hooked to her rip off only causing her monitors to start beeping.

"Shit ughhh five, four, three, two, one…." Lexa said it outloud knowing that the beeping was going to send someone on a rush into her room. Not caring about the person she stood hoping to make her way to the bathroom without any help.

Clarke had passed out once she showed and hit her bed. She was out for a good five hours before she got called back into the hospital on a call. They had a few more drugs cases come in but they had also gotten a lead regarding what the drug was being created with. Hearing the news she changed making herself a little more presentable than normal but refused to admit it was for the fact that she would be seeing the brunette again.

"Hi sir, how are you feeling today?" Clarke was talking to the grounder who had came in not that long after the brunette. He was a sweet guy and couldn't help but like him immediately.

"I'm good feeling alot better thanks to you." Clarke smiled. She loved helping her patients. She knew being a doctor meant she always didn't get the time she liked getting to know each person she was able to help.

"That's good. I'm glad you are feeling better and that we were able to help you." Clarke checked some of the man's other small wounds before hearing loud beeping coming from behind her. Turning around she spotted Octavia moving quickly.

"Clarke it's Officer Steel." Clarke shot up out of the stool in a sprint for the brunettes room. Hearing the page noise now it meant that the heart monitor was recording no heartbeat. It had her terrified the second she hit the corner and shoved the door open. She was greeted with a view she wasn't expecting. The brunette was standing in the middle of the room fighting with her robe in hopes to hide her ass is from what Clarke had figured but was completely failing.

"These things are worthless." Lexa grumbled pissed off trying to figure out how to tied the robe not realizing who had just busted into her room.

Clarke had yet to say anything she couldn't help but admire the muscles that were flexed in the brunette's back along with the huge tattoo that stretched down her back. Tipping her head sideways she checked the brunette out from head to toe noticing her braid was half undone showing off her wild curls. It had part of her wishing they were not in the hospital at the moment.

 **THUMP**

Clarke felt the door run into her because she had stopped in her tracks the second the door closed behind her. Jumping away from the door she turned around to see two other nurses.

"Everything is okay, I will take care of it." Clarke reassured the nurses before turning back around to see the brunette now slightly turned looking at her.

"You." Lexa is all she managed to get out because the whole time she was fighting with her robe she didn't think to turn and see who was staring at her.

"Yes me umm do you need some help with that?" Clarke tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the brunettes face but it was really hard the closer she got.

"You want to shut that thing off?" Lexa pointed at the machine letting her robe slip a little the second she felt the pain shoot through her arm.

Clarke walked over with her head down clicking off the monitor that was still searching for a heartbeat. Turning back around she got even a better view of the brunettes tattoo. It was tribal with eleven different symbols that traveled down her back. She was curious to what they stood for as she stepped closer.

"You know doc staring is considered to be rude." Lexa laughed watched the blonde roll her eyes once she realized she was caught.

"Whatever you say Officer Steel." Clarke laughed walking up to the brunette to grab the strings circling them around the girl's waist bringing her face to face with the woman.

"It's Lexa." Lexa was unsure on why she said it but for some reason she wanted the blonde to call her by her real name.

"Ohhh is it now." Clarke bit her lip teasing the brunette as she tied off the strings.

"It can go back to being Officer Steel if you want me to cuff you for staring." Lexa knew it would never happen and if anything she didn't mind the blonde checking her out.

"Suuree whatever you say Lexa." Clarke put an emphasis on the girl's name even though she had viewed the woman's chart knowing her full name was Alexandra but she must have preferred Lexa more.

"See listening to me already, I like it." Lexa smirked standing straight trying to stretch her body.

"If your head gets any bigger it might not fit out of this room." Clarke hid her smile walking around the brunette to see if she had pulled out her IV as well.

"Isn't that why you like me Clarke." Lexa watched the way the blonde stopped in her tracks hearing what she had said.

"How about you tell me why you are out of bed?" Clarke dodged the question knowing exactly what her answer would be to it.

"I had to pee and I feel dirty." Lexa knew the answer to her question by just looking at the blonde's face but she decided to go with the new line of questioning.

"You know there is a nurse button on your bed for a reason." Clarke pointed to the bed knowing that the brunette was stubborn and thought she could do it herself.

"Maybe I wanted a doctor instead." Lexa laughed hearing the blonde huff out some air shaking her head.

"Come on let's get you into the bathroom and I'll have someone come in to help you with the shower." Clarke through she was a flirt when it came to the brunette but the girl had her beat at the moment.

"You don't think I can pee and shower on my own?" Lexa looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"Well I'm sure you can but if it's that much of a hassel I can just say no to the shower all together." Clarke couldn't help but smile when the brunette looked her with a pouty face.

"Really you are going to pout?" Clarke laughed out loud this time she couldn't help it.

"Is it working?" Lexa couldn't understand herself at the moment. She was never what the blonde would call cute and adorable but something about the blonde brought the soft side in her out.

"No it's not but if you want to shower you have to at least have help regarding the stitches so you are not stretching or pulling to much." Clarke loosened the robe so the brunette could squat better.

"Trying to undress me now Clarke?" Lexa watched the blonde raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think I'd have to undress you Lexa. I'm pretty sure you'd do it for me." Clarke winked walking out of the bathroom to get a nurse for the shower part because she wasn't sure how smart it'd be to help herself.

Lexa hated the fact that she was going to need help to shower. She wasn't even sure what was going to happen. If she was actually going to get to shower or have to get in a tub but either way she was slightly paranoid. It wasn't like she wasn't proud of her body but she had a few more scars than she liked most to see. Walking back out of the bathroom she fought with the robe again wanting to just toss it on the floor all together.

"Miss Steel I am here to help you with your shower." Lexa turned around spotting a very tall mean looking woman. Part of her felt like she should change her mind.

"I don't need help I can do it myself." Lexa huffed out air staring the woman down.

"Sorry I have strict orders from Dr. Griffin to help you." Lexa turned facing the woman. She was annoyed with her and now the blonde as well.

"I changed my mind." Lexa walked over to the chair plopping down on it holding her shoulder tightly.

"I'll be right back." Lexa smiled happy with the woman when she had left her to be alone. Standing up she walked back to the bathroom she turned the faucet on setting the temp on the water. Walking back out into the room she dug through the clothes she was left with.

"Dr. Griffin, our shower patient is refusing any help." Clarke looked up from her conversation she was having with Octavia. She had a bad feeling it was going to come to this.

"What exactly did she say?" Clarke was curious.

"She stated she didn't want to shower." Clarke knew it was a lie and that the brunette was going to try and do it herself.

"O will you go in there and try to compromise with her?" Clarke didn't want to go in and have to help because she was having a hard enough time as is keeping her hands off the woman.

"Mmm my chance at seeing the goddess half naked" Octavia smiled feeling her best friend hit her like it was a warning shot to keep her hands to herself.

Octavia headed for the room knowing this was going to be a fight she couldn't win. The woman was more stubborn than all of her friends together. Part of her couldn't help but like the woman though because hearing the way her best friend talked about the girl had her excited because it was the first time in forever that Clarke had the sign of hope in her eyes again. She would support anything she thought was good for her friend just to see her happy again and more alive. The talk her and Raven had in the morning had her crossing her fingers that maybe this was it. The one person who could break down her best friends walls.

"Officer Steel." Octavia swung open the door seeing the brunette fighting with some clothes on the chair while still holding her robe around her.

"No." Lexa snapped hoping it would make whoever it was go away.

"You know that your whole I'm a big badass vibe doesn't phase me right?" Octavia was never one to back down to a challenge.

"The fiance girl." Lexa stood up realizing who she was talking too.

"It's nurse Blake to you and I'm not married yet." Octavia raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was obviously thinking of something.

"I can shower on my own thank you." Lexa started her slow walk to the shower.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh I don't think so." Octavia made it to the bathroom door faster than the brunette only to shut it and stand in front of it.

"Are you really going to challenge me?" Lexa stopped extremely unhappy at the moment.

"Nope but I know someone who is." Octavia pulled out her cellphone hitting the pager button to her best friends phone.

Clarke heard her phone beep. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was an emergency page from Octavia. She hated seeing it because she knew she had sent her best friend to help Lexa and if she was getting the page it meant something was wrong. Knowing Octavia she wasn't one to give up so it had to be something of extreme need.

 _Knock Knock._

Lexa stopped her rant at the brunette who was just laughing at her when she heard someone knock on the door. Looking back at the brunette she watched the girl smirk like she had set up the whole situation and the fight they were currently having about her not listening and being able to shower on her own. Hearing the door click open she watched the blonde walk back into her room.

"Got your page." Clarke could see the smirk on her best friends face knowing she had just got set up.

"I'm unable to handle her." Octavia bit her lip trying not to laugh knowing it was a complete lie.

"Pshhhh." Lexa all but grunted it out being pissy.

"Really" Clarke spoke up seeing her best friend hold her two thumbs up before pointing to the girl's body causing her to shake her head.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dr. Griffin but she is all yours." Octavia walked past her best friend smacking her in the ass before shutting the door behind her.

Lexa had watched the way the two were looking at each other and the smack on the blonde's ass made her see red just a little. She knew the Octavia girl was getting married but the way she continued to say "yet" had her a little unhappy with the exchange she had just witnessed.

"You know Lexa if you wanted me to help you with this shower you just had to ask." Clarke walked over to the brunette taking her clothes out of her hands.

"I didn't want help to start with." Lexa was unsure on what was about to happen.

"It's been like fifteen minutes since I last spoke to you and you went from being Lexa to grumpy that quick." Clarke teased the brunette hearing her grumpiness and couldn't stop from thinking it was cute.

"Stop with that tone." Lexa could hear the awww how cute tone coming out of the blonde.

"This is how this goes down first put these on." Clarke handed the temporary shower clothing the patients use to cover any areas in which they feel uncomfortable showing.

"Ughhhh." Lexa was frustrated but she listening because she really wanted to feel the heat hit her body.

"Second thing is no shower for you just a bath." Clarke decided keeping the shoulder above the water was the better bet.

"Seriously?" Lexa thought it over wanting to wash her hair but that seemed to be out of the question now.

"Yes seriously, now I'm going to wrap your shoulder up." Clarke had been grabbing materials to wrap up the brunettes arm not realizing she had already stripped down and changed some how on her own. Seeing the brunette standing looking slightly insecure she couldn't stop her eyes from checking out the brunette's body yet again.

"Hot water." Lexa spoke up because watching the blonde look her up and down seeing the girl's eyes darken had her wanting to step forward and pull the blonde into her body.

"Yes ummm let's get that started." Clarke quickly walked past the brunette hitting the plug button causing the shower to stop and start filling the large tub.

"Mmmgghhhhh." Lexa tried hard to hold back her groan of pain as the blonde walk around her slowly with some kind of plastic wrap. She felt the girl's fingers slide over her skin as she worked making her body shiver with the touch.

"I'm sorry if my hands are cold." Clarke had noticed the way the girl had shivered but also groaned in pain. Looking over the brunettes body she spotted some other scars on the girl. It looked like this wasn't her first gun shot wound on top of a few other gashes she had. Looking at the tattoo again she couldn't stop herself this time from running her fingers down a part of the tattoo.

Lexa felt the blonde's eyes examining her. She had felt the slight touches and the fingers slide down her tattoo. She knew turning around and kissing the blonde could easily have both of them in trouble and possibly cost the blonde her job but she was having a hard time with her control feeling the girl's fingers sliding over her body.

"Clarke." Lexa whispered it out.

"Lexa umm." Clarke had lost her train of thought looking over the brunettes tattoo. She could feel the heat coming off the girl and it made her step closer almost pressing her front to the brunettes back.

"The tub is filling up." Lexa somehow got something out of her mouth that meant something to pull the two apart. She didn't want the blonde to leave but she knew they both were a little to close to crossing that line.

"Right shit." Clarke turned around quickly walking into the bathroom she hit the off button. Grabbing some epsom salt she spread it through the tub knowing it would help the brunettes stiff body.

"What is that?" Lexa had made her way to the bathroom and was curious to what the blonde was adding to her water.

"Epsom salt it should help your body relax." Clarke turned around gesturing for the brunette to get in the tub.

Lexa had never felt more heat in one room than what she was feeling between her and the blonde and it was not from the steamy water. She slowly sat down on the edge of the tub feeling her feet and legs hit the heat of the water she pretty much moaned in pleasure. She felt the blonde's cold hands on her back again helping her ease the rest of her body down in the water. It was like heaven to just sit and soak.

"There is a button on the wall right there for when you are ready to get out and please use it and not try by yourself." Clarke spit her words out quickly. Hearing the brunette all but moan getting into the water had everything in her body drop down to her core making her a little more uncomfortable than expected.

"Will it be you coming to help me?" Lexa was unsure on why she asked.

"If I am here than yet." Clarke knew there was a possibility of her being unavailable and part of her wished she could make that promise of being there.

"What if I only want you." Lexa said it without thinking. It was the first time in a long time that she had not only admitted to herself but outloud that she wanted someone to stay with her and in her life if she was being honest.

Clarke watched Lexa's eyes roam her face like she was waiting for a response. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to agree but she knew making a promise that she couldn't uphold with someone like Lexa wouldn't go over well. Seeing the content kick in and hearing the brunette sigh and close her eyes like she was finally relaxing had Clarke wanting to sit down and just be with the girl. She wanted her to know that she was there and would be there but she couldn't say that. Something was holding her back and she wasn't sure exactly what it was so she turned and walked out the door without saying a word.

 **A/N Hit me with your thoughts. xoxo**


End file.
